Samurai Ifrit W145CF
Samurai Ifraid W145CF'http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BBG-01-Samurai-Ifraid-W145CF?page=10 (Japanese: 'サムライイフレイドW145CF) (Ifraid is pronounced "''ee-fray-d) is an unreleased Attack-Type Beyblade under the upcoming new toyline, 'Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G' by Takara Tomy. It will appear in the anime and manga series of the same name, owned by Zero Kurogane and will be released on March 31st, 2012 in Japan for approximately 998円.http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BBG-01-Samurai-Ifreid-W145CF Face: Ifraid (イフレイド) The Face depicts an Ifrit, as Samurai Ifraid is based on the Ifrit, it showcases the face of an Ifrit looking to the right in a scorching, red outline. With it's devil-like horns sprouting with a white reptile-like eye and opening its mouth with a fang, on its upper side. Designed in a brick-like red with white highlights whilst on a blue Face. Chrome Wheel: Ifraid (イフレイド) Appearance Ifraid is a silver with various cuts, curves, and edges all around it. Ifraid has fire designs on two sides, with them curving around the top of Ifraid with their long, elongated, and curved shapes. Near the flames, is a circular hole; the hole is for the crystal from the Crystal Wheel to fit into. While at the bottom of Ifraid, there is a detailed face of an Ifrit. Glaring front-and-centre with its jaw open. Next to the Ifrit head are the spiked protrusions and curves Ifraid contains. This is so due to one of the focuses of Zero-G being, asymmetrical designs. Another probable cause for the chaotic shape of Ifraid is due to it being an Attack-Type. Performance and competitive use Ifraid can be placed either above or beneath Samurai. Overall Customization(s) Crystal Wheel: Samurai (サムライ) Appearance Samurai is a semi-translucent dark red and carries a circular design, though with some cuts and gaps as well. Samurai features various square-like designs around and as with all, Samurai has a crystal. This crystal, while in a circular shape, is designed to fit into the hole of the Ifraid Chrome Wheel. Performance and competitive use Samurai can be placed either above or beneath the Ifraid Chrome Wheel. Overall Customization(s) Track: W145 Appearance W145 is a semi-translucent purple Track which resembles DF145 in that it features "wings" or rather, "blades" in this case, six blades circling around the Track in a tornado or vortex-like manner. Performance and competitive use Overall Customization(s) Bottom: CF (Circle Flat) Appearance Circle Flat (CF), is the very first, new Track of Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. With this, it is designed in a manner that is meant to work with the new Beystadiums of the new series. CF is another member of the Flat series of Bottoms that in this case, has a large ring circling the Flat tip. The ring also features six circular designs around it as well. Performance and competitive use CF's purpose comes from its ring. The ring is designed so that it will scrape or do something similar in a Zero-G Beystadium, as to prevent it from becoming knocked out of the Beystadium and help it, grip, to the Beystadium floor. Overall Customization(s) Other versions '''Samurai Ifraid W145CF - Start Dash Set ver.' - Features red and orange stickers replacing the blue and red stickers, giving it a more fire-like design. Uses a bright-red Face with a recoloured Ifrit motif. Along with a brighter crystal and a translucent, bright-red W145 and CF. Released with the Start Dash Set. Ifraid/Salamander Face mix - This is a special semi-translucent lime-green Face composed of both Ifraid and Salamander's faces. In which it is primiarilly Ifraid's face, yet with Salamander's head fused to the back of Ifraid's face. This was created as a promotionial item to the Thin Chrome feature. It was distributed by the WBBA starting on March 9th, 2012. Trivia *This is the second Beyblade to have "Samurai" in its name. The first being Samurai Changer MS from HMS. *The design of Samurai Ifraid's motif is reminiscent to the Bit Protector motifs from HMS. **Additionally, there appears to be what seems like an illusion of a bird on the Face, which looks to the right while flapping its wing up at the top of the Ifrit. *Originally, the English Beyblade fanbase thought Ifraid was spelled "Ifreid". Origin Samurai Ifraid is based on the Ifrit, as evident by it's name. Ifrits were supernatural creatures of Arabic and Islamic cultures. Ifrits were enormous, winged creatures associated with fire that were usually depicted as being evil; though not all were. Its design is influenced by Ifrits, seeing as it is shown on Samurai Ifraid's motif as well as its face on its silver "body section". Its owner, Zero Kurogane, even has a fiery highlight on his hair, as a reference to Ifrits having to do with fire. Gallery Samurai_Ifraid_Top_View.PNG|Samurai Ifraid W145CF. Zero_G_Launcher.PNG|Launcher. Samurai_Ifraid_Launcher.PNG|Close-up of Launcher. Samurai Ifreid W145CF.PNG SamuraiIfreidW145CF.jpg|Samurai Ifraid W145CF. Samurai_Ifreid_W145CF_Recolour.PNG|Samurai Ifraid recolour battling Shinobi Salamander. IfreidFacebolt.jpg|Ifraid Face. Samurai_Ifraid_Face_Close_Up.PNG|Close-up of Face. SamuraiMetalWheel.jpg Samurai_Ifraid_Ifrit.PNG|Close-up of the head of the Ifrit. IfreidClearwheel.jpg Samurai_Ifraid_Crystal.PNG|Close-up of the red crystal. W145SpinTrack.jpg|W145. CFPerformanceTip.jpg|CF. winning_img01.jpg|WBBA semi-translucent lime-green Ifraid Face recolour. Winning_img02.jpg|WBBA bright-orange CF recolour. Challenge_img02.jpg|Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G sticker sheet by the WBBA featuring Ifraid stickers. References Category:Zero-G Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G